Sarah Nac
About She’s a strange girl who usually keeps to herself unless she feels she’s formed a bond with you. Then she becomes rather talkative and sometimes even a little overbearing. She’s rather impatient, but also a steady and hard worker who excels at whatever job she does. She can also be quite lewd. Overall she loves to have fun when she can, and will create her own fun whether she is working or not. She’s also very in touch with her chaosrealmer heritage and frequently visited the Chaosrealm when she lived in Edenia. She hopes to move back some day when she makes enough money, perhaps to permanently live there. Biography Nac was a former princess of the small Edenian town called "Persephenia". When her mother was assassinated, she took heir to the throne. Unfortunately, she was almost immediately overthrown and exiled because of her absurd/chaotic policies and the fact no suitor was good enough for her to want to marry and make a king. She was forced to flee to Outworld, where she currently resides. Storyline A few years after being kicked out of Persephenia, she met Erron Black, who tricked her into believing that the emperor Kotal Kahn was giving her a mission to do with him. He was actually sent to kill her, and tried to do so but failed. After some negotiations, Nac ends up convincing him to bring her back to Kotal Kahn so that she could convince him to hire her as part of his army. When she approached Kotal with this offer, he engaged in kombat with her to prove herself. She won against him and therefore was hired as an executioner and Erron's partner/assistant on missions. Much later in her story line after she finds out Havik is her father (and Havik in turn finds out she's his daughter), Havik kidnaps her and brings her to the chaosrealm. Rather than kill her like Nac thought, Havik made her a cleric like him and taught her blood magik so that she could tend to the chaosrealm business while he was trying to spread chaos to the other realms. Kotal sent Erron to get her back, but when Erron arrived Nac told him she wanted to stay. She offered for him to join her, but he refused at first. When he reported the fact Nac didn't want to come back to Kotal, Kotal ordered him to again kill her. (to be continued) Appearance Nac is short and slightly tanned. She wears heavy black eye make up with a red streak coming down from the middle of each eye. She also wears a torn up black top with no sleeves and a giant collar, fingerless gloves that go up her arm and have red eyes printed onto it, black pants that are ripped on her right leg, black combat boots, chains, straps, and a belt with a skull hanging off of it. Weapons Ballistic Battle Axe (it looks like a normal battle axe but when you press a secret button on the handle the top part shoots out at the enemy. It’s attached to a whip-like apparatus to make it a lethal whip weapon. this is her main weapon) Random Bomb (when thrown it shoots out glitter, confetti, poison, or acid before exploding to confuse the enemy) Magic Laser Hammer (used for storage and sometimes laser shooting. not a main weapon) Combat Characteristics Power and Abilities Like most chaosrealmers, she has extreme flexibility skills and can “snap” her bones and twist her body in otherwise impossible positions (her favorite thing to do with this ability is to suddenly snap her head back, look the person dead in the eye, and screech inhumanly to freak them out). She can also defy gravity when she jumps, but this power of hers is something she still needs to master. She can also fluently speak backwards, which gives her an advantage when speaking with chaosrealmers and netherrealmers. Forced to train for battle by her mother for many centuries, Nac uses these to gain money and jobs for mercenary work as well as to instill fear and confusion in anyone who opposes her. She also used to disguise herself as an executioner when she used to be princess so she could ruthlessly slaughter those who broke the rules, which is why she is most skilled with an axe. When in battle, Nac is ruthless and merciless and will gladly bathe in her opponents blood. Chaos: Heavy usage of her Ballistic Battle Axe used as a whip. She also can jump higher in this form as well as some usage of her laser hammer. Lots of long ranged attack. Her appearance is her standard face and makeup Executioner: Heavy usage of her Ballistic Battle Axe used as a battle axe. More close ranged attacks. She wears a mask in this variation. Scary Princess: More emphasis and usage of her inhuman flexibility. More physical attacks. Her face becomes skull like and a dark aura forms around her. Moveset Signature Moves All Variations Whiplash: ' Nac wraps her ballistic battle axe whip around her opponents legs then proceeds to throw them across the screen. *'Advanced Whiplash: ' The sharp part of the battle axe digs into their leg '''Here It Comes!: ' Nac has her ballistic battle axe shoot out at the opponent and hit them in the chest 'Give me!: ' Nac's battle axe digs into the opponent's chest, and she retracts the whip, forcing them to get closer to her. 'Random Bomb: ' Throws one of her random bombs at her opponents, which then proceeds to explode with either acid, poison gas, glitter shards made out of pieces of metal, or confetti made out of colored glass '''Face Stuffed: '''Takes the random bomb and shoves it into her opponent's mouth '''In your pants: Takes the random bomb and shoves it into her opponents pants Whip it Good: Nac makes a barrage of whip attacks at her opponent Around the World: Nac swings her whip around to hit her opponent from far away. *'Around the World and Back: ' Her opponent is hooked onto her axe on the first swing and is spun around the screen for a bit. X-Ray Move - Crack That Whip!: ''' Nac shoots her ballistic axe out, which then proceeds to hit her opponent in the jaw (which breaks their jaw). She then brings it down to hit them over the head (which breaks their skull). She then wraps the whip around them and tightens it (which breaks their rib cage) before slamming them on the ground (breaking their spine), jumping up, and slamming down on their crotch (which if her opponent is male, makes their testicles pop) Executioner Only '''Skull Crusher: Nac jumps up really high and slams her axe down on her opponent's head Banana Split: Nac chucks her opponent into the air before spinning her axe multiple times into their stomach. She finishes this by thrusting her axe up, throwing her opponent away, and doing a split. Chaos Only Good Morning: Nac jumps over her opponent and slams down on their head with her laser hammer. Eat This!: ' Nac kicks her opponent in the shins before taking out her laser hammer and shooting them in the face. *'Suck it!: 'Nac takes her kicked down opponent and shoves their mouth onto her laser hammer before shooting it. Scary Princess Only '''Snake: '''Nac wraps herself around her opponent and bites them *'Ball Biter: 'Nac wraps herself around her opponent the other way and bites their crotch '''Dark Energy: '''Nac shoots a dark energy ball at her opponent *'Dark Energy Enhanced: '''The energy ball does more damage '''Bendy Arms: Nac takes her opponents arms and breaks them Other Moves My Neck!: ' Nac grabs her opponent before snapping their neck and throwing them away with a loud scream Fatalities '''Splitting Headache: ' Nac stands back as she takes out her ballistic battle axe. She then takes out an apple and proceeds to eat it as she presses the release button. The axe head shoots up and then comes back down onto her opponent, splitting them in half. '''Explosions: Nac grabs her opponent and proceeds to shove several random bombs down their throat. Before anything else can happen, they proceed to explode with all 4 types of the random bomb explosions emitting form every orifice of their body. Nac stands back, clapping and cheering as the opponent dies in complete agony. Other Finishers Brutalities *'Oops:' The random bomb inserted into the opponents mouth from Face Stuffed makes their head explode. This can happen randomly and at any time (All Variations) *'Heads Up:' When Nac performs her My Neck! special move, her opponent's head comes off and she tosses it into the air for her own amusement. (All Variations) *'Bad Morning:' When Nac performs her Good Morning special move, her opponent's head explodes upon impact with the hammer. (Chaos Variation Only) *'Spillin' Yer Guts: '''When Nac performs her '''Banana Split '''special move, her opponent splits in half. (Executioner Variation Only) *'I Broke It: When Nac performs her Bendy Arms special move, her opponents arms come off and they bleed to death. (Scary Princess Variation Only) Quotes Cassie Cage: (coming soon) D'Vorah: *''"*incoherent screaming*" (What is wrong with you?) "incoherent screaming*"'' *(The hive requires sustanance) "*incoherent screaming intensified*" ''(You'll make a good meal) Ermac: *"Ermac! E-Mack-Daddyooo"'' (We command you to stop with your childish foolery.) "I thought we were friends, bruh." *''"What if I just chopped a ghost in half? Wouldn't that be cool?" (Weapons cannot harm the dead.) "Swiggity Swong You are Wrong."'' *(Sarah Nac...) "What is u-u-uuupp?" (Your soul will be mine!) *(You will be punished for your betrayal.) "Well the emperor is a lame pussy." (You will die.) Erron Black: *''"Heeeyyy Erron."'' (You've been buggin' me for way too long) "And I'm gonna keep doing it til ya die *giggle*." *''"You gonna marry me when I take over Outworld?"'' (Not a chance. I don't take orders from women)'' "Aww too bad. Guess I could just marry your head."'' *(What do you want now?)'' "Sex maybe *winks*." (You wish.) *(Your bullshit ends here.) ''"Awww but I was having so much fun." (Not anymore.) *in his alternate outfit "Did you come to fight or did you come to strip for me?" (Don't be ridiculous) "So you came to strip for me?" *in his alternate outfit (It's just money, nothing personal) "That's fine. When's the strip tease?" (That's not what I meant) Ferra/Torr: (coming soon) Jacqui: (coming soon) Jax: (coming soon) Johnny Cage: *''"PIZZA MAN."'' (I played as one in a movie once. Boring role) "Your acting sucks you didn't even deliver a real pizza." *''"Johnny Cage." (Lookin' for an autograph.) "If its written in your blood."'' *(Nice axe you got there. Where'd you get it?) "Chaosrealm." (Looks like it *laughs sarcastically*) *(Kotal's new recruit, eh?) "Did you know you were a pizza in your past life?" (A real weirdo you are.) Kano: *''"ONION!"'' (I'm gonna rip you to bits!) "I'm gonna peel you and not even shed one tear." *''"Hey Onion are you gonna strangle me again?" (I'll do more than that, lassie.) "*seductive moaning* *fans self*"'' *(I'm gonna take your head and feed it to the dingos!) "If you can even get my head. I'll get your head, though *wink*." (*laughs*.) *(Get out of here.) "No you, onion man." ''(I'm gonna make you eat my laser!) Kenshi: (coming soon) Kitana: (coming soon) Kotal Kahn: *"You may have paid me well but I'm sick of you!"'' (I should have known better than to hire a chaosrealmer) "Actually, I'm half Edenian! My new throne will be in Outworld" *''"You stick too much to tradition."'' (And you lack any respect.) "Respect Schmeespect *raspberry*." *''"I'm gonna shove my axe up your ass and shoot"'' (Highly unlikely. I will have you sacrificed before then.) "Pretty sure an axe going up your rectum is first on the agenda." *(I give you a home and a paycheck and you betray me?) "It's time for me to go into the ruling business again" (You will die like Mileena.) Kung Jin: (coming soon) Kung Lao: (coming soon) Liu Kang: (coming soon) Mileena: *''"Mileena."'' (I haven't seen you before! You'd make a tasty meal.) "Life goals AND wife goals." (more coming soon) Quan Chi: *''"Hey I found a gothic egg!"'' (Childish fool!) "Egg Egg Egg." *''"I heard Sonya stepped on your balls." (I will step on your head.) "I'm gonna chop your nuts"'' (more coming soon) Raiden: (coming soon) Reptile: (coming soon) Scorpion: (coming soon) Shinnok: (coming soon) Sonya: *''"Erron is so thirsty for you! What the fuck is your secret?" (Trust me, I don't want him! You can have him) "Good"'' *''"I respect your abilities as a leader, but I'm gonna have to take you down." (What's that supposed to mean?) "Nothin' personal, ma'am."'' *(What do you want?) "So many things." (Is an asskicking one of them? Because that's what you're gonna get) *(You aren't authorized to be here.) "Screw the rules!" (I don't like your attitude.) Sub-Zero: (coming soon) Takeda: (coming soon) Goro: *''"U.G.L.Y you ain't got no alibi"'' (You will pay or your insolance.) "you UGLY uh uh YOU UGLY." *(The fallen Edenian ruler.) "They're just mad because my visions for Edenia were too progressive." (You are foolish and undeserving of a throne.) Sarah Nac: *''"Hey! You're me!" (Bruh!) "Bruh!"'' *''"Which one of us gets Erron Black?" (Me because I'm gonna win!) "Nuh uh! I'm gonna win!"'' *''"If I punch you will I feel it?" (Maybe! Let's choke each other and find out!) "Alright! Thats what I'm talking about!"'' *''"Erron Black is hot" (Yeah he is) "Yeeeaaaaaaaaaahhh"'' Other: (coming soon) Character Relationships '''Erron Black - She really likes him, even though she believes he’s too serious, “stuck in the past”, and old fashioned. She intentionally and unintentionally annoys him, but he has excellent patience so is able to otherwise tolerate things that would drive anyone else up a wall. When they first work together, he didn’t like her so much, but after spending alot of time with her (being a mentor and all), he grew to like her, though he refuses to admit it to anyone. Despite that, their relationship consists mostly of them trying to one up each other. Kotal Kahn - Nac actually doesn’t like him all that much and feels he doesn’t run Outworld any better than Mileena or Shao Kahn ran it. She believes Kotal is way too wrapped up in tradition to be doing Outworld any favors, but she can tell he’s trying his best (and he’s giving her a good salary) Ermac - They actually became really good friends rather quickly. He hangs out with her and Ferra when not on missions and when she's not hanging around Erron. Ferra and Torr - Nac adores Ferra and often will spend time playing games with her when she’s not working or hanging around Erron. They enjoy painting together and making up nicknames for everyone. Reptile - Don’t speak to each other, though Nac tries to get Ermac to invite him to the secret tea parties Cassie Cage - Wants to be her best friend but is intimidated a bit at the same time. She’s always amazed with Cassie’s Earthrealm culture (such as “selfies”). Cassie thinks she’s weird but nicer than all the other people she works with. Jaqui Briggs - Also wants to be her friend but is intimidated a bit. Jaqui also thinks she’s weird and will try and avoid her Takeda - Usually giving her very strange looks, Nac knows it’s because he can read her mind, which is a strange place. Kung Jin - Nac loves how sarcastic and snarky he is. Sometimes they'll just throw comments at each other back and forth. Kung Jin doesn't dislike her and does enjoy messing with her, but he also thinks she's quite strange. Sonya Blade - Jealous that Erron checks her out all the time, but respects her as a leader and thinks Sonya does her job very well. Johnny Cage - Nac insists he was a pizza in either his past life or an alternate universe, but she won’t tell him this. D'Vorah - Screams at the site of her. Nac hates bugs. In fact, Nac is terrified of bugs, believing them to be the filthiest creatures on the planet. D'Vorah doesn't understand why Nac screeches around her so much. Kano - Kano absolutely hates her, but Nac doesn't entirely hate him. She thinks he is attractive and has affectionately nicknamed him the "Bloomin' Onion" and refuses to call him by any other name. Kano hates her because one day, Erron decided to get revenge by having Nac disguise as a Black Dragon member and mess up all their plans by doing what Erron believes she does best, being extremely irritating. At first, Kano was delighted to have a crazy fighter working for the black dragon, but after a while when she began to do her usual weird things (snapping her bones randomly for no reason at inappropriate times, using up all his stuff for what she calls 'art', constantly hitting on him, calling him 'bloomin onion' in an annoying voice, etc.) he quickly grew angry with her and wanted to have her killed. He tried choking her but she just found that to be hot. After several attempts that failed, Kano gave her back to Erron screeching "PLEASE TAKE THIS THING I DON'T WANT IT ANYMORE" Havik - Even though she finds out he is her father, her feelings about him never change. She believes he is not a good representation of what Chaosrealm and Chaosrealmers are all about. She believes his ultimate strive for "true chaos" is actually just a ploy to have complete control over how people have their chaos. She sends him into a temporary emotional crisis when he tells her this, but he snaps out of it and continues to try extra hard at his plan for ultimate chaos, completely disowning her as a daughter (only to later on try and parade around what a wonderful daughter he has and how she's gonna help him make ultimate chaos one day). Their interactions mostly consist of them bickering, having meltdowns about completely useless and irrelevant things, or messing with people and being weird together (occassionally). Nac wishes he'd disappear even when they do get along. Havik never seems to know whether he hates his daughter's guts or if he's proud of her and her ability to be the next Cleric of Chaos. Hotaru - Simply thinks he is an asshole, especially since he imposed taxes and made it nearly impossible to permanently get into the chaosrealm (more coming soon) Trivia *Has an extreme form of Entomophobia, but seems to just get angry or even apathetic if she sees a spider. *Really loves and appreciates art in all kinds of forms. She even makes her own (usually using random objects she finds, usually her partner's everyday items) *Is very interested in Earthrealm culture and always fascinated with the latest stuff Cassie Cage has, especially her phone. *She is bisexual *Her title in Persephenia when it was revealed she would disguise herself as an executioner so she could brutally murder criminals and rule breakers was "Princess Chaos the Executioner". Nac loved that title and still believes that to be her rightful title. *Nac sometimes works as Kotal's executioner and executes the rule breakers in Outworld *Nac enjoys executing women beaters/abusers and rapists the best. She usually gives them extremely cruel public torture treatments before executing them. *She has several tattoos. On her left arm she has the Chaosrealm kamidogu with swirl designs, on her right arm she has the Edenian kamidogu with swirl designs, and on her left thigh she has a slice of pepperoni pizza. Additional Details Fanfictions *The New Recruit (about how her and Erron met and how she became part of Kotal's crew) *Peppermint Death (a Mortal Kombat/Uncle Grandpa/Peppermint Park crossover fanfiction loosely based on Tthe Walking Dead featuring her and Erron as some of the main focus characters) *Nac Tells a Story (a casual one-shot fic of Nac telling Erron one of her stories from when she visited the Chaosrealm back when she was a princess.) Gallery nacs weapon 1.png|Ballistic Battle Axe nacs weapon 2.png|Ballistic Battle Axe (Whip Mode) e12be666e47a56f0a46c4b61e489462d.png|Nac hanging out with Erron Black bf7c6957300125cf1cc105297fe1daba.png|Nac in her night clothes off mission ExeCUTEr.png|Nac's alternate outfit "ExeCUTEr" Edenian Princess Nac.png|Her "Edenian Princess" alternate outfit ea921b43d84622518a3a6dc5abc25d86.png|sketches of what she looks like in her variations (variations only have facial differences mostly) Category:Female characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Edenian Category:Chaosrealmer Category:Mother-zombie Category:Mother-zombie's Character